Luna llena
by lady-noryko
Summary: Ni si quiera mi propias emociones pueden ser vistas por esos ojos distraídos. Como una mariposa atrapada en la palma de una mano Volar es imposible . "No te dejare decir que es doloroso" La tentación susurra cerca de los oídos JeanxArmin
1. PROLOGO

**Luna llena.**

**Prologo **

Sin un destino se mueve el corazón cautivo  
Ni si quiera mi propias emociones pueden ser vistas por esos ojos distraídos.

Para Armin Arlert recordar aquella cancioncilla que un día inventaron él y Eren le atraía buenos y malos recuerdos de cuando eran niños y creían que el mundo debería ser de ellos y explorarlo juntos, cuando se es un niño puedes soñar miles de cosas las cuales su pequeña cabecita no lograba entenderlo todo.

Desde niño su vida giraba en torno a Eren su único amigo con quien podía soñar… que algún día derrotarían a los titanes y serian libres para explorar el mundo juntos y entonces un día esperando a su amigo para soñar juntos una vida libre sin grandes muros, junto a el llego una niña muy bonita pero con la mirada vacía, le contaron lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta que la vida era injusta, consoló a su amigo e intento hacerlo con la niña quien simplemente lo ignoro, el nuevo grupo conformado por ellos tres era un poco tenso al principio pero todo se solucionó varios meses después

Como una mariposa atrapada en la palma de una mano  
Volar es imposible .

Mikasa les decía siempre que era imposible unirse a la legión de reconocimiento algo que solo Eren se tomaba muy enserio y lo cual hacia enojar a la chica del grupo, para Armin la vida no ha sido fácil desde que sus padres le dejaron con su abuelo para salir de las murallas y conocer el mundo, pero fueron brutalmente asesinados por los Titanes esos seres horribles y desde entonces el miedo a la muerte siempre estuvo presente.

Cuando ocurrió el ataque a la gran muralla María por el Titán colosal el miedo lo domino y huyo como un cobarde, no ayudo a sus amigos y se odio por eso, preocupado en el barco viendo si alguno de sus amigos subía, se sentía como un imbécil si tan solo no se hubiera separado de ellos y cuando los volvió a ver ellos… ya no eran los mismos habían visto la muerte de su madre con sus propios ojos, cuando Eren hizo la declaración de que mataría a todos los Titanes, Armin pensó que con el tiempo esa decisión no tomaría fuerza… que equivocado estaba.

"Está bien para vivir sin embargo me gustaría decirte"  
"No te dejare decir que es doloroso"

La tentación susurra cerca de los oídos

Cuando enviaron a su abuelo y a todos los demás sobrevivientes a esa misión para recuperar la muralla María inmediatamente supo que su abuelo jamás volvería y que la "misión" era solo una tapadera para que nadie se enterara que se estaban deshaciendo de ellos, pero el era Armin Arlert y era muy listo se dio cuenta inmediatamente, pero el dolor de la perdida fue aun mayor y se permitió llorar frente a sus amigos y ahí fue cuando tomo su decisión el también se volvería un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento, algo que sorprendió a Mikasa y Eren por igual. Eso no le importo por que así estaba con su amiga y su primer amor Eren Jeager.

Al año siguiente ya estaban iniciando el camino hacia las alas de la libertad y fue ahí cuando sus confusiones empezaron a surgir ya no sentía lo mismo por Eren y eso lo inquietaba pues en su corazón estaban dos hombres mas Jean Kirstein y Reiner Braun ambos con personalidades diferentes que le ayudaron varias veces en su entrenamiento, admiraba a Reiner por su personalidad _apasionado, solidario y con un fuerte sentido del deber. Mientras que Jean su personalidad era un fiasco y algo idiota para su gusto además solo pensaba en si mismo, lastima que su corazón no pensara igual y terminara enamorado de un hombre que ama a su mejor amiga._

Sigo esta carretera mientras busco la libertad  
En la realidad en la cual no pertenezco  
Mirando el mapa que ya no me satisface  
Hasta que el cuerpo esta desgarrado y yo desaparezco del dolor

Todo paso tan rápido no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban siendo movilizados y agrupados para proteger la ciudad junto a sus compañeros, fue asignado junto con Eren en el grupo 34° y Mikasa enviada a ocuparse de la evacuación, Armin tiene la sensación de que algo va a salir mal y no se equivocó cuando uno de sus compañeros Thomas es comido por un horrible Titán su amigo Eren pierde la cabeza impulsado por su odio a los titanes siendo herido por uno, sus demás compañeros muertos y el paralizado del miedo no pudo hacer nada cuando un Titán trato de comerlo, prácticamente beso a la muerte para al final ser salvado por Eren, quien murió por culpa del mismo Titán barbudo que intento comerlo, ese fue el peor trauma de su vida.

Con ambas memorias y deseos tristemente coloreados  
La mano izquierda tiene una herida que no puede ser olvidada  
Yo soy la Paranoia

El miedo y la desesperación de haber perdido a su mejor amigo no lo dejaban moverse, nadie le daba su apoyo, ver a Jean y Marco juntos solo lo hacía sentir mas culpable ambos como mejores amigos apoyándose incondicionalmente, cuando vio a Mikasa palideció como decirle que Eren estaba muerto, los ojos de su amiga al enterarse de su mala noticia y sus palabras para hacerlos reaccionar y luchar por sus vidas a el y sus demás compañeros les demostró así su gran sensatez y fortaleza ante los demás, se odio aun mas por no poder ser mas fuerte y darlo todo por sus amigos… como lo hacían ellos con el.

Los suministros de gas dejaron de llegar y Mikasa lidera la misión para recuperar el cuartel general de Reabastecimiento, pero Armin sabe que algo no esta bien con su amiga y cuando nota que no suministra bien su gas y cae, el rubio apurado va en busca de ella junto Conny dejando a cargo a Jean quien siendo motivado por Marco toma el puesto de líder.

Esclavizado por estas extremidades, escondido dentro de estos ojos  
Yo recuerdo, era esa imagen una ilusión?

"Seria mas fácil tirar todo"

"El dolor cambiara a placer"

Cuando recuperaron El Cuartel General de Reabastecimientos y vieron como el Titán que los ayudo caía y de el salía Eren ambos fueron a ayudarle con lo que no contaban era el hecho de que los acusarían de traición y como cada vez que los tres se metían en problemas su mente trabajaba a toda maquina para sacarlos del apuro y cuando su amigo lo protegió de una bala de cañón, supo inmediatamente lo que tenia que hacer y no se equivocó cuando es escuchado por el comandante Dot Pixis y su plan improvisado es implementado en pocos minutos por los soldaos del comandante.

Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal era como un sexto sentido que tenia cada vez que sus amigos estaban en problemas, decidió que debía de ir y ayudar en lo que podía y no se equivocó cuando Mikasa le comunico que Eren había perdido la razón y supo que el podía hacerlo reaccionar, puso todo de si para hacerlo reaccionar y lo logro, lastima que eso no lo salvo del juicio.

Entrega de la roja fruta prohibida  
Sin entender lo ha sido de mi  
Atado al pasado me repito  
Al darme cuanta que fue culpa del tiempo digo  
"Dame ese fruto"

Marco y muchos otros murieron, quedando muy pocos de su generación, Jean quedo destrozado y les comunico entre lagrimas que se uniría a la legión de Reconocimiento, esa noche junto a Jean y los demás se permitió llorar sus propias penas, decidió olvidarse de sus pesares amorosos y concentrarse en su misión, cuando se enteró que en el cuartel de investigaciones tenían a dos Titanes capturados su sexto sentido se activó de nuevo, las cosas irían mal y cuando revisaron su equipo noto algo extraño en Annie pero no lo quiso ver y se hizo de la vista gorda. El día esperado llego se unirían a la legión de Reconocimiento, el discurso que les dio el comandante Irwin Smith lo aterro mucho y no solo a el pero no podía abandonar a Eren ya estaban a un solo paso y nada los detendría a el y Mikasa.

Sin ser capas de capturar ese deseo.  
Las heridas nunca desaparecen, solo se incrementa.  
Me he dado cuenta ahora, mientras dejo atrás este mundo desconocido  
Yo soy la paranoia 

De su generación la única que no se quedo fue Annie mas sospechas aun y su sexto sentido gritaba ¡peligro!, nadie lo notaba, al día siguiente cuando empezó su entrenamiento Jean se acerco a el y le hizo una pregunta una vez de noche mientras regresaban a sus habitaciones.

-¿Por qué tu y Mikasa darían la vida por Jeager?- la pregunta le sorprendió y después callo en la cuenta el castaño estaba interesado en su amiga no en el… dejando los sentimientos aun lado respondió.

-nosotros tres somos amigos y hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos.- su mirada se volvió triste.- somos familia, lo ultimo que nos queda.

-pero ¿Por qué arriesgar su vida, si son lo único que les queda? No crees que es algo tonto.- los recuerdos dolorosos invadieron al rubio que no se dio cuenta de la mirada desesperada del castaño.

-tu no harías lo mismo si tus hermanos si es que tienes se enlistaran para ir a la Legión de reconocimiento.- lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.- ellos son lo que mas amo en esta vida y si Eren Jeager arriesga su vida Mikasa Ackerman lo hara también, entonces yo Armin Arlert también lo hare.

-tu pensamiento es… muy tonto arriesgarlo todo por Jeager.- pronuncio su apellido como su de basura se tratara.- es algo… que no logro entender.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- se acercó un poco mas.

-¿Cómo puede tener a dos personas muy valiosas a su lado?- lo miro intensamente.

-lo dices por Mikasa verdad ella… ¿te gusta?-le pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Un cuello colgante  
Oídos que no pueden oír  
Una garganta que no puede gritar  
Pies impasibles  
¿Es esto un sueño o la realidad? No sé  
Pero sin duda me mirare fijamente

-puede ser pero… tu también eres especial.- lo tomo de la mano.

-solo lo dices para no sentirme estúpido.- intenta hacer que lo suelte.

-piensa lo que quieras, pero yo te estimo mucho.- lo abrazo de improvisto.

Una cosa es aguantar que su segundo amor imposible lo tome de la mano y otra que lo abrase como si en cualquier momento saliera corriendo y jamás volvería, se sentía tan vulnerable y un nudo en la garganta lo invadía, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y poco a poco empezó a contarle sus penas, las grandes manos de Jean rodeaban su cintura, mientras lo consolaba, el rubio miro con sus ojos azules los ojos café claro de Jean quien a su vez quedo hipnotizado por la fragilidad que en esos momentos mostraba Armin.

-emm chicos… lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora de ir a dormir.- era un rubio que ambos conocían Reiner Braun quien les hablo con mala cara, llevándose al rubio cargando como costal de papas.

Mientras lucho en la oscuridad  
No importa cuantas veces me encuentre a mi mismo  
Todo lo que hay en mi mano derecha son los restos de una mariposa  
A este ritmo voy a seguir caminando sin dormir  
¿Cuándo volveré a llegar?  
Puedo ver este camino con sus Huellas Ya no Puedo volver  
Yo soy la paranoia

_**Y asi comienza una lucha por lo que se quiere y desea, el problema es saber quien ganara y aun faltan muchos retos que los harán separarse o unirse, que será lo que al final elegirán o la muerte ¿llegara antes?**_


	2. Chapter 1

Notas Autora:

Bien hice este capitulo para que vieran lo que sienten por separado Eren y Jean, a mi parecer ha quedado muy tierno en la parte de Eren quien será parte esencial del fic.

**Aclaraciones que no puse en el prologo porque sentía que se veía feo XD**

*bien primero que nada solo me he visto el anime... aun me falta el manga. por lo tanto la historia no ira de acuerdo al manga.

*habrá Mpreg pero mas adelante.

*mezcla tradiciones y seres sobre naturales.

*muchos se pelearan por Armin pero no por amor... si no por deseo.

*he de decir que yo no soy la creadora de magnifica serie y manga, por lo tanto LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ;p

Luna llena

CPITULO 1 sentimientos de Jean y Eren.

Enlistarse en el ejército fue un gran comienzo para Jean Kirschtein, quien ansiaba con creses ser un soldado de la policía militar, no era muy devota al rey pero decían que la vida en la gran ciudad era muy buena algo que el no podía dejar pasar.

Los primeros días de su entrenamiento conoció a cada persona tan raras o unas chicas muy hermosas como la chica pelinegra que seguía como mamá gallina a sus pollitos, a dos niños tontos y hasta parecía que se peleaban por el puesto, unos era castaño oscuro y parecía querer toda la atención posible pues no dejaba de hablar que el mataría a todos los titanes, solo alardeaba y eso lo molestaba mucho y el rubio ratón de biblioteca con cara de niña y un cuerpo menudito sin mucha musculatura casi... Casi femenino y por eso traía vueltos locos a varios hombres de ahí y como no estarlo si el chico parecía una princesa.

Con el tiempo y los entrenamientos Armin Arlert cada vez le llamaba mas la atención pues el no entrenaba su físico si no su cerebro al leer tantos libros y eso se le hacia tan extraño que cada vez le llamaba mas y mas la atención, lastima que seguía como perrito faldero al estúpido de Jeager, era en esos momentos cuando veía al rubio compartir la información de sus libros con su mejor amigo que pensaba "es mejor dejar las cosas como están, no vale la pena fijarse en una princesa como el"

Estar con Marco fue lo mejor que le paso en todo ese tiempo, aun le parecía guapa Mikasa paro nada mas, amaba a Marco y lamentablemente le gustaba Armin, ninguna constante entre esas tres personas. No se asombraba por sus confusiones sentimentales pues eso era parte de su juventud apenas tenia 15 años y el estaba dispuesto a vivir la vida como se le presentara y su presente era Marco.

Su primera misión fue demasiado para ellos, con el ataque del titán colosal las cosas se salieron de control y el caos, la angustia, el miedo de morir, reinaba en todos sus compañeros, el apoyo condicional que le daba Marco era de gran ayuda para el. Por otra parte su mirada no se apartaba de esa pequeña figura menudita que se veía tan aterrada y triste, entonces los supo… todo su equipo había sido eliminado, pensaba que Jeager duraría un poco mas pero no fue así.

Saber que el imbécil de Eren Jeager era el titán que los ataco fue traumático, saber que Mikasa y Armin eran acusados de traición también lo fue… no quería que ninguno de los dos muriera. El plan del rubio fue ejecutado pero tuvo sus complicaciones al tardar de mas y muchos pagaron con sus vidas entre ellos Marco Bodt sin saber como paso y si alguien lo vio, su manera de pensar cambio y dejo sus pensamientos egoístas de lado.

Sus pensamientos y dudas hasta donde llegarían si el rubio y la pelinegra estaban que daban su vida literalmente por el desconsiderado de Jeager, lo traían vuelto loco de nervios y mas porque no quería perder a ninguno de ellos… aun no lograba descifrar el porqué de ello. Intento hablar con Armin sobre el asunto y sus respuestas solo lograron preocuparlo mas, además se dio cuenta que el rubio no había cambiado mucho en todo esos tres años de entrenamiento solo era un poco mas alto pero no lo suficiente, no supo ni como paso la desesperación de no dejarlo ir posiblemente fue eso y que muera por la culpa de otro lo aterraron, lo abrazo por la cintura, una hermosa sensación mientras escuchaba las penas que había pasado el pequeño rubio. Estaban a un solo pelito de besarse algo que ambos deseaban lo sabía, pero llego de inoportuno Reiner y se lo llevo cargando algo que lo molesto mucho pero no lo dijo. Cuando los alcanzo Jeager ya estaba con ellos y abrazaba con demasiado cariño al rubio eso tampoco le gusto, mucho menos verlos irse juntos.

Pero ya después hablaría con el rubio de eso estaba seguro. Mientras pensaba en las palabras antes dichas por Armin "ellos son lo que mas amo en esta vida y si Eren Jeager arriesga su vida Mikasa Ackerman lo hará también, entonces yo Armin Arlert también lo hare."

_34567&%$# Eren

Para Eren Jeager la vida siempre ha estado llena de sorpresas, de buenos y malos recuerdos, su sueño de ver el mar y conocer el mundo es todo gracias a Armin y sus grandiosos libros sobre el mundo exterior. Ese rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa sincera desde niño se convirtió en su amor imposible, cuando conoció a Mikasa y se convirtió en su hermana adoptiva las cosas entre él y Armin se enfriaron y su amistad se restableció varios meses después, siendo unos niños sin la capacidad para comprender los peligros que representa un Titán o el querer conocer el mundo con su mejor amigo y su hermana Mikasa.

Los sueños lo alborotaban que no se dio cuenta que posiblemente esa sería la última vez que miraría a su madre y a su padre. Los titanes atacaron y la forma de vida que llevaba se terminó en un cerrar de ojos, Hannes los salvo pero dejo a su madre olvidada, cuán agradecido estaba de que los ayudara a salir cuando mas lo necesitaban, estaba seguro que ellos solos jamás lo habrían hecho.

Cuando vio a Armin en el barco se alivio un poco pero el shock de ver a su madre morir no lo hizo reaccionar muy bien que digamos y cuando lo hizo solo fue para jurar que se vengaría de los titanes, con lo que no contaba era que las hormonas se le alborotarían y terminaría enamorándose de su mejor amigo Armin Arlert, lastima que el no se interesaba en su persona.

Cuando se enlistaron en el ejército para unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, lo noto, noto como Su rubio miraba a dos de sus compañeros y eso no le gusto para nada y por eso se esforzó todo ese primer año para que Armin se fijara en él y cuando lo logro, su noviazgo se fue directo a la mierda.

Las cosas entre ellos iban de maravilla pero dejar de lado a Mikasa solo por querer pasar un rato a solas, eso no cabía en la mente de Armin y su tierno novio le dio un ultimátum, no queriendo aceptarlo se enojo con el y dejo de hablarle por un mes, hasta que noto el interés del rubio por esos dos hombres Jean Kirschtein el hijo de puta con el que se la pasaba peleando todo el tiempo, ese imbécil no se decidía ni por Mikasa o Armin lo peor de todo jamás se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Marco(1). Reiver Braun un buen tipo digno de admirarse quien también miraba de mas al inocente Armin que ni cuenta se daba.

Debía alegrarse quedo en el quinto lugar de los diez primeros y eso era un gran logro, pero no se sentía alegre y eso fue porque noto la manera en que Jean miraba al rubio, que celos le daban saber que si ellos dos se volvían novios no habría nadie de por medio que los separara ni se sintiera desplazado por esa maldita relación. El día de la graduación fue un día medio triste pero cuando celebro el triunfo con sus amigos la alegría lo ilumino y saber que aun tenia para si a Mikasa y Armin fue maravilloso.

Su primer día como soldado paso tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando el Titán colosal apareció frente a sus ojos, intento aniquilarlo con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y de un momento a otro desapareció, pronto fueron movilizados y separados en equipo para proteger la ciudad, Mikasa fue puesta para la evacuación y Armin quedo en el mismo equipo que el.

Thomas murió y la furia lo invadió fue algo tonto de su parte… termino herido y su hermoso rubio frente a el paralizado del miedo al verlo herido y sus demás compañeros siendo aniquilados por esos monstros fue horripilante, pero lo peor fue ver como Armin estaba siendo tragado por un titán barbudo, al ver que no lo masticaba utilizo toda su fuerza y logro sacarlo de ahí, lo malo es que el ya no pudo salir y perdió su brazo. Perdió la conciencia y cuando recobro el sentido estaba aún lado de sus dos amigos y a punto de ser ejecutados, fueron perdonados, ejecutaron el plan del brillante Armin, tuvo sus complicaciones pero al final todo salió muy bien. La preocupación por saber cómo estaban sus amigos y si aún lo consideraban parte de su familia, era un monstro y todos a su alrededor lo consideraban así, solo rogaba poder ver a sus dos amigos y saber que ninguno de ellos dos lo odiaba.

Varios días después logro obtener un permiso especial para salir a ver a sus amigos, pero la escena que presencio lo dejo helado, Jean Kirschtein estaba abrazando a su Muy amigo Armin y eso no le gustaba, dios estaban a punto de besarse y el no hacía nada, vio pasar a alguien a su lado, cuando lo reconoció se extrañó aún más, la risa que se aguantó al ver como Reiver cargo a Armin, cuando lo vieron todos se detuvieron, que pena para el rubio.

-ya bájame Reiver.- le dijo quedo el rubio.

-lo siento.- lo bajo un poco incomodo.

-Armin necesito…-Jean venia atrás de ellos se detuvo en seco al ver a Eren.

-¡Eren!- exclamo emocionado el rubio, mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Armin!- correspondió su abrazo y se fueron juntos platicando ignorando todo lo demás.

Ambos chicos frustrados se quedaron viendo como los mejores amigos se iban juntos, mientras Eren se pensaba "tal vez yo no pueda estar con Armin pero… me asegurare que este con alguien que lo ame de verdad y serás muy feliz confía en mi"

COTINUARA******

Notas finales:

Bien eso es todo espero y les haya gustado el capitulo pues a mi en lo general me gusto, puse los sentimientos de Eren porque el será una parte importante en este fic el no será en plan romántico si no como el hermano mayor preocupado por la virginidad de su tierno e inocente hermano menor XD

Eren ni nadie sabia de la relación de Jean y Marco :P


	3. Chapter 2

Luna llena.

Capitulo 3 de planes y malos tratos.

Se encontraban caminando dentro del cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento un rubio y castaño, animados se miraban el uno al otro buscando al miembro faltante en ese pequeño grupo de amigos, no eran egoístas y querían compartir ese momento los tres juntos pues no sabían cuando se volverían a juntar con Eren de esa manera por las noches, pues siendo el castaño custodiado por Rivaille era casi imposible mantener comunicación con Eren por más de cinco minutos, Armin siempre decía que traía vuelto loco al pelinegro cosa que hacia sonrojar al castaño y enojar a Mikasa quien decía que ella jamás permitiría que ese enano tocara a su "hermanito" cosa que los hacia reír a los tres.

La encontraron junto con Sasha quien entendiendo de que iba la cosa se despidió de los chicos y los dejo irse, los tres chicos reunidos se fueron hacia la acogedora y lujosa… celda de Eren quien se avergonzó un poco por el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, sus amigos miraban la estancia con curiosidad, el lugar en si era tétrico y algo oscuro.

-esta muy oscuro aquí, te parece si encendemos algunas velas.- le dijo Mikasa.

-por mi no hay problema.- le respondió Eren con una sonrisa.

-entonces iré a traerlas.- la pelinegra se fue.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados mirando cada quien un punto diferente de la habitación, de un momento a otro el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo y Eren no sabia como abordar el tema que mas le interesaba, ¿Cómo hablar con Armin sin revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones?, suspiro tomaría al toro por los cuernos.

-así que tu y Jean son…

-para nada… el y yo no somos nada.- el sonrojo del rubio le indico al castaño que iba por buen camino.

-entonces no estaban a punto de besarse.- le dijo entre divertido y preocupado.

-si pero… yo creo que solo es confusión suya.- el semblante triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se preocupo aun mas.

-porque a Jean le gustan pelinegros… como Mikasa o Marco.-con el ceño fruncido.- no quiero que se burle de mi.- la furia en su mirada.

-me agrada el verdadero Armin Arlert, el genio detrás de esta fachada de inocencia… es sexy.- le dijo en tono burlesco.

-y a cállate tonto.- la sonrisa ladina del rubio, lo hizo continuar.

-te gusta Jean.- afirmo el castaño.

-mas de lo que te imaginas.- le respondió.

-pero y si solo esta jugando contigo.- le sugirió.

-no te preocupes por eso, Jean Kirschtein se enamorara de mi.- aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿cómo le harás? –le pregunto extrañado.

-ya vi que le llamo la atención de alguna manera, lo voy a enamorar con mis mejores armas. ¿Recuerdas cuales son? –cuestiono el rubio con una mirada inocente.

-no, no lo recuerdo.- confeso el castaño.

-son tu inocencia y tu inteligencia.- aseguro Mikasa quien entraba con algunas velas.

-escuchaste toda nuestra conversación.- le susurro Eren.

-no solo la parte en que Armin piensa enamorar a alguien… ¿Quién es?- les pregunto algo curiosa.

-es Jean.- respondió Eren.

-por fin así me lo quitare de encima y bien que es lo que planeas.- se les unió al plan Mikasa.

-escúchenme bien el plan será este…

********** A la mañana siguiente en el comedor.

Se encontraba un castaño claro mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a una cabecita rubia con unos ojazos azules que tanto le gustaban, pero no lo veía por ningún lado ni al imbécil de Jeager y a la única que veía era a Mikasa quien comía a un lado de Sasha y Connie, el por su parte solo esperaba ver entrar al rubio y pedirle que fuera su compañero de cuarto antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera (entiéndase Reiner).

Cuando lo vio entrar estuvo a punto de acercase hasta que vio que venia con su némesis, obviamente si acercaba terminaría peleando y su intención de hablar con el rubio se iría por la borda. En cambio se hizo el desentendido y siguió comiendo lo suyo, una pequeña presencia lo alerto de que alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no quiso hacerle caso y decidió mandar todo a la chingada.

-si no fueras tan idiota te darías cuenta que quiero comer solo así que ¡largo de aquí!- cuando volteo a ver a la persona a su lado palideció no podía ser a quien le grito, intento disculparse pero solo se levantó y se fue ante la mirada atenta de medio comedor. A quien le había gritado fue a Armin Arlert el chico que le gustaba y con el que estaba dispuesto a intentar algo, era un imbécil sin dudas, tanta era su culpa que ni sintió el puño de Eren impactar contra su rostro pero lo que si le dolió fue la cara de reproche de sus demás compañeros. Debía de disculparse con el tierno rubio.

CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien hasta aquí ha terminado el tercer capitulo, son algo cortitos pero por lo menos así actualizare mas seguido, otra cosa es que en fanfiction y en las demás paginas que publico me han llegado pocos comentarios eso me hace pensar que la historia no es buena en verdad o solo no hay tiempo de dejar comentarios, bueno sin mas me voy bye.


	4. Chapter 3

N.A:

Bien heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo demasiado corto a mi parecer pero lo hice demasiado rapido para que se acuerden de mi, espero no tardarme demasiado con el sig capitulo el cual les prometo que será mas largo XD sin mas les dejo una pequeña pero importante advertencia: este fic contendrá a lo mucho 10 capítulos mas un epilogo. Bye

LUNA LLENA.

Capitulo 3 te perdono chico caballo.

Desesperación eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos, no podía encontrar al chico rubio que le gustaba o eso creía, aun le gustaban las cabelleras negras pero el tono rubio en Armin le atraía como una abeja a la miel, la excepción a la regla le llamaba él. Buscar eso era lo único que le quedaba, lástima que no tuvo suerte y se fue a lo que sería su clase de equitación.

Ahí estaba el maldito rubio de lo mas campante a lado de Mikasa quien lo miraba de mala manera y todo gracias al accidente en el comedor. Odiar las situaciones incómodas era su fuerte tanto como ser extremadamente franco al momento de decir la verdad, mierda que todos cometían errores y el era humano, pero lo que mas le molesto fue que se distrajo viendo al pequeño angel rubio y en un movimiento mal calculado termino en el piso, frente a todos lleno de tierra, baba de caballo y otras cochinadas que no quería identificar lo peor fue toda la clase riéndose de él. Joder que no era muy bueno con los caballos, pero de ahí a que Reiner le dijera chico caballo... Eso ya iba muy lejos.

Congelado, petrificado, en shock o como quisieran verlo, así quedo Jean Kirschtein al ver a su ángel rubio riendo de sus desgracias junto al que consideraba en estos momentos su rival. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se sacudió su uniforme, tomo su caballo y se fue de ahí, la clase había terminado, ya después se vengaría de Armin por hacerle sentir así.

El chisme de su caída estaba en boca de todos y eso lo disgustaba un poco nada fuera de lo normal, lo que si lo hacia enojar ver al rubio con otro y todo por su estupidez, al final del día no consiguió lo que quería Armin... Dormiría solo en una habitación y el también estaría solo, el problema ambas habitaciones estaban enfrente de la otra... Demasiada tentación para alguien como Jean. Se fue a descansar mañana arreglaría las cosas con el ángel rubio.

Y pasaron tres semanas para que eso sucediera. Podía ser muy ignorante en muchas cosas pero en esto... Hasta el mismo se daba cuenta que Armin Arlert lo estaba evitando y el arrepentimiento en Jean se había terminado dando paso a la furia y los celos que lo consumían día con día. Encontrar el momento adecuado para encarar al rubio fue mas difícil de lo que esperaba, así que sin mas opción decidió que era momento de escabullirse dentro de ese cuarto al cual tenia muchas ganas de entrar.

Lo vio tan lindo y lleno de vida, su corazón latió tan rápido que podía estar seguro que el rubio podía escucharlo, tomo valor y se dejo ver frente al rubio quien al verlo frunció el ceño, lo tomo del brazo para no dejarlo ir, el rubio se sorprendió, intento escapar, el agarre se hizo mas fuerte, tiraron la pila de libros a un lado de la cama y finalmente Armin termino boca arriba en la cama con Jean encima ejerciendo la presión necesaria para inmovilizarlo.

Labio contra labio, en una posición muy indecorosoa, un rubio sorprendido y un castaño de lo mas feliz, la lucha por fin había terminado y solo faltaba una palabra para que la cosas por fin estuvieran en paz entre ellos dos.

-lo siento.- se disculpo ante un rubio demasiado serio.

-¿Por qué?

-por todo… lo dije sin pensar y la verdad… yo.- fue interrumpido por un beso de mariposa por parte del rubio.

-te perdono chico caballo.- se burlo el rubio.

-gracias.- le dio un beso apasionado.

-y esto que significa.- lo abrazo por el cuello.

-lo que tu quieras.- se recostó en su pecho mientras juntos miraban la luna llena que había esa noche. 


End file.
